


I'm Hunting on the Night (We're Playing for the Fights)

by meanwhile



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Mirror Universe, Wolf Stiles, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 13:30:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4566417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meanwhile/pseuds/meanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз — волк, которому в свой лунный цикл «повезло» встрять в неприятности. Дерек — незадачливый охотник, который его нашел.<br/>Или история о том, как Стайлз попал в медвежий капкан и был спасен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Hunting on the Night (We're Playing for the Fights)

**Author's Note:**

> A translation of [I'm Hunting on the Night (We're Playing for the Fights)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/479349) by [PaddyWack](http://archiveofourown.org/users/PaddyWack/pseuds/PaddyWack)
> 
>  
> 
> [Перевод выполнен на ФБ 2015](http://fk-2o15.diary.ru/p205393328.htm)

Когда охотник неслышно вышел из леса — Стайлз не потерял самообладания и не попытался опрометью сбежать. Что сказало бы о его впечатляющей выдержке. Но на самом деле все это время он отчаянно скулил и пытался выбраться из долбаного капкана, в котором застряла его передняя лапа. Попытка не увенчалась успехом, и Стайлз почти смирился с поражением, разрываясь между яростью и мольбой о помощи, когда охотник, приподняв брови, остановился возле него с чертовым _ружьем_ в руках.

Стайлз рассеянно подумал, что, наверное, ему пока повезло, что человек среди скулежа, визга и лая не понял, что произошло. В противном случае, его тело уже давно было бы изрешечено охотничьей дробью, выпущенной из ружья. Охотник не дал бы ему возможности умереть мучительной смертью. Всего один меткий выстрел великодушного человека, которому не чуждо сострадание. Наверное, великодушного. В глубине души. _Глубоко_ -глубоко.

Большой палец человека опустился на курок, и Стайлз, заскулив, вжался в землю.

Ну, возможно, он ошибался.

— «Пожалуйста, чувак, имей каплю милосердия. Я никогда в жизни больше ни на что не посягну. Я вообще не выйду из своей спаль... Вот, _дерьмо_... У отца разовьется аневризма, когда он узнает», — жалобно завыл Стайлз, зажмурившись, стоило человеку шагнуть ближе. — «О, господи, я стану причиной смерти своего отца. Он сядет вечером перед телевизором ужинать и увидит по новостям сюжет, как меня застрелили в упор».

Стайлз чуть приоткрыл один глаз и посмотрел на человека.

— «А лично _ты_ будешь травмирован на всю жизнь, когда я умру. Да. Потому что этот мех исчезнет, и на твоих руках останутся бездыханные сто сорок семь фунтов хрупких костей и бледная кожа. И несчастный родитель впридачу».

Человек наклонился к его голове, и Стайлз почти вскинулся, чтобы в качестве последнего шанса цапнуть его за руку. Почти. Ведь Стайлз истекал кровью на снегу и был слишком испуган стволом проклятого ремингтона, направленного ему в морду, так что ничего не сделал, кроме как продолжил дрожать и скулить от боли.

— Тише, — пробормотал охотник. Стайлз моргнул, наблюдая за тем, как человек осторожно положил ружье в снег на расстоянии фута от них. — Тише. Стой на месте.

— «Я тебе не какая-то собака, придурок», — зарычал Стайлз и умолк, как только человек снова потянулся к ружью. — «Нет, нет, нет. Я не это имел в виду. Правильный охотник, хороший охотник, только не стреляй в беспомощного волчонка, ладно? Видишь? Я буду себя хорошо вести». 

Стайлз склонился и грустно лизнул колени мужчины, после чего чихнул и помотал головой — _фууу_ , какой грубый материал штанов. Но ничего другого в сезон метелей не могло и быть. Блядь.

— Держи свои зубы при себе, и тогда я не сверну тебе шею, — фыркнул мужчина.

Что ж, ладно, это обнадеживало, но, боже, не слишком ли маньячно прозвучало даже для охотника? Стайлз принюхался и демонстративно лизнул травмированную лапу, все еще зажатую в капкане без единого шанса на освобождение. Стальные зубья впились слишком глубоко. Понадобится много времени для того, чтобы он смог снова нормально ходить, и, скорее всего, полного цикла для восстановления будет слишком мало.

Прекрасно. В первый же свой цикл он угодил в _медвежий_ капкан. Снежная буря набрала силу, пронизывающий ветер продувал густой мех (Стайлз уже гордо щеголял взрослым подшерстком, слава всем богам, тот вовремя _вырос_ ), и мороз кусал за нос. Джексон потом еще долго будет припоминать Стайлзу этот случай.

Охотник начал возиться с пружинным механизмом, а Стайлз приложил все усилия, чтобы не вцепиться зубами, так как ему было очень _больно_. И жажда избавиться от этой боли — была вполне закономерной реакцией. Стайлз, обреченно заскулив, улегся на бок и постарался не двигаться до тех пор, пока капкан не разжали, освободив его лапу.

Стайлз думал сбежать, как только его ничего не будет удерживать, но не смог. В воздухе витал концентрированный запах крови, и его было достаточно, чтобы крупные хищники устроили охоту, на ужин полакомившись кусками изысканного вервольфьего мяса.

Прежде чем он решил, как будет выживать в оставшиеся дни цикла, две сильные руки замотали его в ужасную, грубую ткань и понесли через лес. Но Стайлз не волновался, усталость и боль вымотали его. Он даже испытывал к своему спасителю толику признательности. Только надеялся, что охотник не собирается снимать с него шкуру и готовить волчье рагу.

— «Я очень жилистый и невкусный», — пробормотал он, опустив янтарные глаза. — «Ты не захочешь меня есть».

Охотник никак не отреагировал на бессвязное ворчание Стайлза, продолжая идти сквозь метель и не обращая внимания на усиливающийся снегопад. Взгляд Стайлза остановился на ружье, которое охотник повесил через плечо, а затем теплые руки покрепче перехватили его, и он решительно засунул нос в рукав одежды, попытавшись забыть о жгучей боли в лапе.

Этот цикл, определенно, был _отстойным_.

***

Охотник принес его к небольшому домику, к тому времени почти полностью засыпанному снегом. Чтобы добраться до входа, понадобилось время, но вскоре охотник пробился к двери, зашел в дом и сразу запер засов, прежде чем непогода смогла задуть снег и внутрь.

Первое, что отметил Стайлз — в доме было тепло. Он неохотно поднял морду с рук человека (невероятно удобных) и быстрым взглядом окинул обстановку. Он как волк немного нервничал из-за замкнутого пространства, но как человек рационально понимал, что здесь будет безопасно. Скорее всего. Хотя, если бы охотник хотел его убить, он бы уже давно это сделал. А тот, вопреки всем мыслям в его адрес, аккуратно положил ношу на старый ковер у камина, словно ценный груз.

Это стало поводом для гордости и одновременно несло в себе глубокий смысл. Не каждый день кто-то проявлял к Стайлзу такое… внимание. Кроме отца, конечно, но даже в хорошие дни их отношения стояли под вопросом, ограничиваясь приветствием и списком запретов. Чаще всего пункты этого списка составляли интернет и причинение себе излишней боли в качестве эксперимента.

И было неважно, что Стайлз уже давно вырос, все равно любимой фразой отца оставалось напоминание «ты живешь под моей крышей, а значит, соблюдаешь мои правила».

— Оставайся на месте, — приказал охотник, и Стайлз раздраженно оскалился, чем, очевидно, очень развеселил мужчину. Тот издал звук, который можно было охарактеризовать как смешок. Или выдох. Но его глаза, кажется, улыбались, так что Стайлз посчитал звук смешком.

Стайлз положил морду на лапы и уставился в спину человека, когда тот повернулся, прошел по небольшому коридору в ванную комнату и встал около раковины. В том самом месте, которое прекрасно просматривалось у камина. Охотник поставил ружье около себя, стащил с ног ботинки, начал снимать черный зимний комбинезон и потом бросил его в корзину для белья. Уши Стайлза заинтересовано встали торчком. Под комбинезоном на мужчине оказались тесная серая хенли и потертые джинсы, которые нисколько не скрывали его силу и мощь. Разумеется, Стайлз так и предполагал, в конце концов, человек бог знает сколько нес взрослого (почти) волка сквозь усиливающуюся метель по неровной местности. Но всё равно. Предполагать и видеть — две разные вещи.

Резкий звонок отвлек Стайлза от наблюдения, и он глухо заворчал на беспроводной телефон, лежащий на выцветшем клетчатом диване. Охотник вернулся и взял телефон на четвертом гудке. Стайлз без всякого смущения прислушался.

— Да.

— _Дерек, привет. Ты как там? Погода на улице только ухудшилась._

Человек (Дерек, проговорил Стайлз, довольный, что узнал его имя и теперь может не называть его про себя «мужчиной» или «охотником», что уже становилось неловким), зажав трубку между плечом и ухом, подошел ближе к Стайлзу и присел, держа в руках аптечку.

— Я в порядке.

— _Конечно. Как будто я в это поверю. Но ладно, мне нужно будет уехать на несколько дней. Может, тебе нужно что-нибудь привезти?_

— Нет.

Стайлз фыркнул. Как оказалось, Дерек был немногословен. Стайлз с любопытством сунулся мордой в аптечку и посмотрел на Дерека своим самым скептическим взглядом. Не потому что он не чувствовал благодарность, особенно после того, как они преодолели всё непонимание, но… серьезно? Охотники должны были восстанавливать силы первенцами, украденными из деревни. Или принесенными в жертву ягнятами. В любом случае, дикий охотник не соответствовал образу человека, подкованного в медицине.

Дерек щелкнул его по носу.

Что… _Что_?

— Ага, взаимно, Лора, — ответил Дерек на предыдущую реплику, которую Стайлз пропустил, и повесил трубку. Стайлз, не веря, вздернул бровь, которая должна была показать его злость, несмотря на внешний вид волка.

— «Ты только что… Я _знаю_ , ты не просто так… О, Боже. Ну ты и мудак. Ты щелкнул меня по носу», — возмущенно рявкнул Стайлз. — «Я тебя ненавижу».

Проигнорировав ворчание, Дерек отошел от него, но вскоре вернулся — святые бубенчики — с мясом. С сырым мясом. Он поднес мясо поближе, и Стайлз почувствовал запах крови. Если бы он был сейчас человеком, он бы от предвкушения застонал.

— «Беру свои слова назад. Чувак, я тебя не ненавижу. Я тебя люблю. Слышишь? Я _люблю_ тебя. Это же для меня, правда? Пожалуйста, скажи да. Дай мне, дай». 

Он заскулил и начал нервно ерзать по полу. Дело было не в том, что в последний раз он ел очень давно, он просто был растущим подростком — то есть, взрослым человеком. Оборотнем. Веромужиком. Он любил поесть (ускоренный метаболизм), и ему нужны были протеины.

На Дерека его скулеж не произвел никакого впечатления, он открыл аптечку, достал несколько белых таблеток, скорее всего, обезболивающих, и покрошил их на кусок мяса. Стайлз раздраженно фыркнул, и его уши уныло повисли.

— «Знаешь, ты мог бы просто мне их дать. Я не собираюсь быть высокомерным и отказываться от лечения, в то время как испытываю сильную _боль_. Если, конечно, ты не собираешься мне подкинуть наркотики для изнасилования. Никаких недозволенных прикосновений, больной фрик».

— Держи, — произнес Дерек и протянул ему мясо. Стайлз снова фыркнул и посмотрел на Дерека возмущенным взглядом.

— «Я серьезно, чувак. Ты не успеешь оглянуться, как я натравлю на тебя Криса Хенсона. Ты мог бы, по крайней мере, сначала купить мне выпить. То есть, я, конечно, не требую к себе слишком много внимания или что-то вроде того, но если бы ты сказал, что я симпатичный и погладил по шерсти, то мы бы с тобой дальше продвинулись». 

Дерек нахмурился, и Стайлз, закатив глаза, начал осторожно слизывать белый порошок, прежде чем, не выдержав, набросился на мясо, рыча с набитым ртом:

— «Да, у меня низкая самооценка. Не надо меня судить».

Лекарству, чтобы подействовать, много времени не понадобилось — вскоре Стайлз развалился на боку, безучастно уставившись на пляшущий в камине огонь, воспарив на вершину блаженства. Дерек присел, прислонившись спиной о диван, и положил лапу Стайлза себе на колени, хладнокровно очищая и зашивая рану. Стайлз демонстративно отвернулся от иглы в другую сторону. Последнее, чего бы он хотел, это чтобы его вытошнило на ковер Дерека, даже если тот выглядел адово старым, да и пах, словно годами только и делал, что собирал пыль.

— Я думал, что волки более смышленые, — сказал вслух Дерек, заматывая лапу бинтом.

Стайлз приоткрыл глаза и кинул на Дерека вялый взгляд:

— «Заткнись, я новичок в этом деле».

— Ты должен быть со стаей…

— «Спасибо, Капитан Очевидность. Моя «стая» более опытна в контроле, чем я. И я не виноват, что в первый раз слегка испугался и удрал. Это совершенно нормально. Ты бы видел, что сделал Скотт в свой первый цикл. Он встрял в такое дерьмо, что…»

— … Ведь ты еще щенок. И, наверняка, еще не был на своей первой стайной охоте, — продолжил Дерек, так как для человеческого уха рассказ Стайлза звучал как бессвязное животное ворчание.

Стайлз изумленно разинул пасть и зарычал.

— «Щенок? Я _не_ щенок! Я просто тощий, тупица».

— Плохая собака.

Ох. _Ох_. Это было… очень обидно.

— «Ладно, чувак. Значит, собака. Я сейчас покажу тебе гребанную собаку».

Стайлз аккуратно, помня о своей раненой лапе, встал, покрутился около ног Дерека, пока не вклинился между бедрами и не врезался мордой прицельно ему в пах.

Дерек резко подскочил, неуклюже взмахнув руками, так что Стайлз чуть не упал на пол.

— Блядь, — выдохнул Дерек, в упор глядя на Стайлза, который сумел не выдать себя только благодаря усердно прокачиваемой долгими годами силой воли. Только высунул язык, потешаясь в глубине души, и радостно махнул хвостом.

— «Гав».

***

Запах Дерека, опьяняющий и притягательный, засел в голове у Стайлза еще часа на полтора, но, рассуждая логически, во всем были виноваты лекарства в его организме, так что он не заострил на этом особого внимания.

Ну, по крайней мере, не так сильно.

***

Дерек вышел, оставив Стайлза в доме совершенно одного. Осмотревшись, тот с унынием выяснил, что в помещении не было ни ТВ, ни радио или чего-нибудь еще, что предполагало хоть какое-то развлечение, и он даже начал думать, что охотникам не разрешалось иметь в своей жизни прекрасные функциональные вещи. Например, телевизор. Наверное, у них были свои своды правил по этому поводу. Судя по книжным полкам по обе стороны от камина, от потолка до пола забитых книгами, предположение было не таким уж и неправдоподобным. Господи, у чувака реально не было никакой жизни.

Стайлз, аккуратно привстав на задние лапы, уперся передними об одну из средних полок и принялся смотреть названия книг, а также их авторов. Фридрих Ницше. Вальтер Кауфман. Айн Рэнд. Курт Воннегут. Ричард Сикен. Олдос Хаксли. И имена становились еще более непроизносимыми и непонятными, пока он осторожно двигался дальше. Почти все книги он отверг, они не подходили как средство от скуки. Но прежде чем сдаться и найти что-нибудь другое, взгляд Стайлза привлекли несколько тонких книг в ряду, горизонтально лежащих на остальных.

Это были очерки про волков в «Нэшнл джиографик». Стайлз придвинулся ближе и увидел «Зов предков» и «Белый клык» Джека Лондона среди справочных текстов. Там же лежали потрепанные, видимо, часто читаемые, «Сказки братьев Гримм» с закладкой, торчащей из книги. Стайлз готов был побиться о заклад, что заложена была история о Красной шапочке. Он фыркнул. Что ж, может, Дерек и не был безнадежен. Хотя, всё равно оставался чудаком.

— Что ты делаешь?

Стайлз, приподняв уши, опустился на пол и, осторожно наступая на раненую лапу, повернулся к Дереку, который, набрав полные руки дров, закрывал входную дверь. 

— «Пытаюсь решить, не взорвется ли мой мозг после нашей с тобой интеллектуальной беседы».

— Ничего там не трогай, — нахмурился Дерек и стал складывать дрова около двери в аккуратную стопку. Стайлз закатил глаза и подошел ближе, придвигая мордой влажные поленья ближе друг к другу.

— «Я не буду ничего трогать, уж можешь мне поверить. Я слишком дорожу своим психическим здоровьем. А ты только что рубил дрова? Вот, идиот, для тебя, что, снежная буря пустой звук?»

Он чихнул от резкого запаха хвои и уселся на задницу, в упор смотря на Дерека своим самым осуждающим взглядом.

Естественно, Дерек его проигнорировал и прошел на кухню, сбросив по пути тяжелое пальто и кинув его на спинку дивана. Стайлз проследил, как оно соскользнуло на пол. Три дня в компании друг друга немного улучшили их коммуникативные способности, и время от времени это беспокоило Стайлза. Очень скоро ему придется выдумывать какое-то безумное объяснение, когда внезапно вместо волка в середине гостиной Дерека будет сидеть голый парень, как какой-нибудь жуткий сталкер. А это совершенно не так. Ну, разве что чуть-чуть жутко (но то, как он открывал лапой дверь ванной и подсматривал за Дереком, принимавшим душ, не считалось жутким сталкерским поведением. Как и наблюдение за спящим Дереком. Это было всего лишь здоровое чувство любопытства).

Рассердившись, Стайлз осторожно похромал к упавшему пальто и взял его в зубы. Дерек посмотрел, как он тащит пальто по полу, отобрал его и повесил на спинку кухонного стула.

— «Мы должны это обсудить, мистер я-слишком-хорош-чтобы-поднимать-за-собой-одежду. Меня, например, воспитали волки — ну, частично. А что скажешь ты в свое оправдание?» — Стайлз запрыгнул на стул, сел и вытянул травмированную лапу, вылизывая зудящую под бинтами кожу.

— Эй…

— «Р-р-р-р. Слышишь это? Мое рычание. Если у меня зуд, я буду чесаться, потому что эта проклятая лапа — моя собственная. Я вообще могу ее даже взять и отгрызть. Наверно. Мне уже все равно», — высказывая свое мнение, произнес Стайлз и дернул лапой. — «А ты бы продолжил делать, что делаешь, или вообще лучше сделать нам ланч. Потому что, говоря откровенно, от безделья и подыхания со скуки у меня всегда увеличивается аппетит».

Дерек бросил на него хмурый взгляд. Не такой, как обычно, когда этот взгляд обещал ощутимые телесные повреждения, а скорее заинтересованный и немного настороженный. Осторожно принюхавшись, Стайлз почти уловил запах его сомнения и подумал, что всё из-за того, что он ведет себя слишком по-человечески. Наверно, это было для Дерека очень странно.

Стайлз фыркнул, медленно подошел к Дереку и, лениво помахивая хвостом, ткнулся мордой в его твердое, как камень, бедро.

— «Что? Тебя удивляет смышленый волк, который в настоящее время оккупировал твой диван? Знаю, это немного сбивает с толку. Но я просто офигенный. Это же ясно как день».

Дерек рассеянно пропустил шерсть между пальцами, и Стайлз довольно заворчал.

— С тобой что-то не так, — прошептал Дерек, и Стайлз почти пропустил его слова, так как млел от руки, что теребила его чувствительные уши. — Ты не ведешь себя, как должен вести волк. Слишком ручной.

— «Ага, ну, отец всегда говорил, что я особенный», — растерянно вздохнул Стайлз. Конечно, по мнению Лидии, понятие «особенный» подразумевало бестолковость и отсутствие выгодных достоинств. Но Стайлз был слишком потрясен, что Лидия Мартин, прекрасная, замечательная, саркастичная Лидия, с потрясающим талантом крушить все надежды и мечты о маленьких детях с ангельскими улыбками, знала о его существовании и просто говорила с ним. И только из-за этого он просто не смог принять ее слова за оскорбление. Стайлз прекрасно понимал, что из него вышел ужасный волк. Не намного лучше человека.

Стайлз зевнул и еще ближе придвинулся к ласкающим рукам, интенсивнее помахивая хвостом и довольно усмехаясь. Вскоре Дерек отодвинулся, а Стайлз протестующее заскулил.

— «Эй, почему ты остановился?» — начал жаловаться он, но мгновенно оживился, подняв уши и махнув хвостом, когда Дерек потянулся к холодильнику. — «Ааа, еда. Отличная идея. Только на этот раз клади поменьше соли, ладно? Я ненавижу ходить с высунутым языком, как умственно отсталый щенок. Кстати, это плохо и для твоего здоровья, чувак. Я серьезно. Ты можешь заработать закупорку сосудов».

***

Чуть позже, вечером, когда Дерек ушел спать и оставил его одного, Стайлз готов был признать, что, возможно, наблюдение за спящим всё больше и больше приближало его к точке невозврата. Снова. Но, во всяком случае, Стайлз не домогался Дерека или что-нибудь в этом роде. Он просто смотрел, как тот спит под одеялом в одних трусах. Где, вообще, такое видано? На улице было ниже нуля, а он спит только в _трусах_. Вот, как так?

Стайлз вовсе не возмущался, разумеется, нет. Точно не в те моменты, когда залипал на пресс, словно высеченный из мрамора. Если бы у Стайлза были его пальцы, он бы точно проверил крепость этих мышц на ощупь. Или представил со всеми подробностями, как касается, потому что даже с пальцами, даже в человеческом теле, у него были бы большие проблемы с формулированием связных предложений, не говоря о том, чтобы запросто касаться чьих-нибудь твердых мышц. Или облизывать. Тщательно облизывать…

Определенно, мысленно представляя все эти грязные вещи, он громким повизгиванием обратил внимание Дерека на себя. Плохой Стайлз, _очень плохой_.

Вместо того чтобы выдворить Стайлза из своей спальни, что было ожидаемо, Дерек подвинулся, похлопал по постели и приглашающее щелкнул языком. Стайлз от изумления раскрыл пасть. Дерек привстал, устало потер щеку, прежде чем снова повторил приглашающий жест, пробормотав:

— Забирайся сюда или возвращайся обратно на диван.

Стайлз запрыгнул на постель так быстро, что сбил лапами простынь и врезался в широкую грудь Дерека. Он вздрогнул от короткого смешка и виновато прижал уши к голове, увидев, как Дерек закатил глаза и пробормотал «идиот». После небольшой возни Дерек обхватил Стайлза и положил так, чтобы им обоим было удобно, и Стайлз, обмякнув, добровольно согласился. Теперь ему на _год_ вперед с лихвой хватит фантазий.

Всё свелось к тому, что Стайлз лежал маленькой ложкой, но это совершенно его не беспокоило, хотя раньше он предполагал обратное. Спиной чувствуя тепло, идущее от Дерека, руку, уверенной хваткой обнимающую его, и идеальное тело. Ну, правда, какие могли быть возмущения? Стайлз чихнул, радостно вздыхая, и обязательно бы гавкнул, если бы не так сильно хотел спать, потому только взмахнул хвостом. Во всяком случае, попытался, так как его хвост был зажат ногами Дерека, для того чтобы он, кажется, им не махал.

— Давай спать, — буркнул Дерек и зарылся носом в его шерсть на загривке. Стайлз заерзал от нервной дрожи, прокатившейся по позвоночнику от этого движения. 

— « _Ох, мистер Дарси_ », — Стайлз попытался придвинуться еще ближе. — «Надеюсь, утром ваше уважение никуда не денется».

***

Больше половины недели буря набирала силу, пока, наконец, не достигла своего пика с порывом ветра в 45 миль в час. Стайлз был уверен, что если бы окна и не замели сугробы, то он все равно вряд ли разглядел бы что-то на расстоянии более двух метров от дома. Наверняка, эту бурю посчитают самой суровой для всего региона. И город еще целую неделю придется восстанавливать от разрушительных последствий.

Что, без сомнения, было очень интересно.

В затишье между завыванием ветра и понижением температуры Стайлз даже несколько раз отважился выйти наружу. В первый раз, когда Дерек его выпустил, то буркнул "иди" и стал лопатой расчищать от снега тропу, ведущую к двери, словно говоря, что тот может идти домой и назад не возвращаться. Дерек, отвернувшись, красноречиво показал, что Стайлза не прогоняет, но и преследовать, если он уйдет, не собирается.

Только Стайлз не ушел. Во всяком случае, не так далеко. Он, почти не хромая, рванул вглубь леса, позволяя вырваться энергии, что бурлила в его крови с первого дня цикла. Стайлз выл, пока не охрипла глотка, так как знал, что отец должен его услышать (отец всегда слышал его вой). А еще он охотился. Ох, ладно, пытался охотиться.

Вернувшись обратно только к вечеру и притащив окоченевшего кролика, который, скорее всего, умер от переохлаждения, добрых тридцать минут скулил, царапал дверь и глухо выл до тех пор, пока Дерек не открыл ему дверь. Стайлз до сих пор радостно скалился и вспоминал удивленный взгляд, когда вошел в дом и положил к его ногам трофей. Дерек, кажется, был не в восторге от того, что мертвый кролик запачкал пол, но он и не отверг подношение, так что это было... офигенно, поскольку Стайлз волновался.

Стайлз знал, что должен уйти. Цикл подходил к концу, и здесь для него не было места. Дерек вряд ли обрадуется околачивающемуся в его холостяцкой берлоге гиперактивному подростку, который пользовался его гостеприимством и совершал набеги на холодильник. Да ради бога, Дерек даже не догадывался, что Стайлз — _человек_.

Но он ничего не мог с собой поделать. Его начинало выкручивать, стоило только подумать об этом. Это была катастрофа. Без шерсти и хвоста у него не было ни единого шанса на самый простой разговор с Дереком. Как человек Стайлз являлся полным неудачником, как, возможно, и в шкуре волка, но если бы у него было хоть полшанса, он сделал бы все, чтобы Дерек ни о чем не пожалел.

Тот сидел за столом на кухне и возился с ручкой настройки радиоприёмника, который принес утром из гаража. Стайлз неслышно подошел и ткнулся носом в его ногу, привлекая внимание.

— Хочешь что-нибудь пожевать? — спросил Дерек, мягко оттолкнув его морду. Стайлз фыркнул и повернул морду обратно, устраиваясь так, чтобы головой подлезть под руку Дерека, а морду положить ему на колени.

— «В последний раз, когда я что-то жевал, ты пригрозил стукнуть меня газетой», — парировал Стайлз. Рука Дерека снова слегка толкнула его в грудь, и Стайлз, протестуя, заскулил. — «Ну, чувак, кончай играться с радио и почеши мне живот! Или знаешь что? У меня есть идея получше, давай вернемся в кровать. Будем спать целый день рядом и... _мммгггфр_ …»

Стайлз беспомощно моргнул, когда его челюсти аккуратно сомкнули сильные руки.

Дерек посмотрел на него твердым взглядом.

— Тихо!

И в этот момент Стайлз осознал, что, кажется, немного влюбился. Без всякого его согласия уши прижались к голове, и хвост покорно опустился вниз, в ответ на проявленное доминирование. Дерек выглядел довольным, и Стайлзу захотелось ликующе завыть от переполнивших его волнения и гордости, он сделал хоть что-то правильно, и Дерек это оценил.

— А теперь иди, погуляй, пока я буду ловить метеосводку, — сказал Дерек и освободил морду из захвата. Стайлз, на мгновение поколебавшись, медленно, нерешительно вытянул шею и лизнул Дерека в подбородок, приготовившись спасаться бегством при первых признаках гнева.

Но Дерек только весело фыркнул и подбадривающе потрепал его по загривку. Стайлз опустился на пол и изумленно потрусил в гостиную. От камина шло приятное тепло. Потому Стайлз уютно устроился, свернувшись спиной к огню, и принялся смотреть в открытую дверь кухни, наблюдая за Дереком, который вертел в руках радиоприемник.

Стайлз неосознанно воскресил в памяти его лицо и представил, каково это будет — уже в человеческой форме коснуться этого лица пальцами. Может (если только представить подобную возможность), Дерек допустит это прикосновение, а может, даже больше, разрешит себя поцеловать. Или обнять. Хотя, если честно, Стайлз будет счастлив, если представится возможность просто посидеть рядом с Дереком. Пребывание в небольшом по размерам домике заставляло его чувствовать себя уютно, совсем как дома, хоть настоящий дом и находился далеко отсюда. Стайлз не ощущал такого спокойствия и расслабленности с тех пор, как умерла мама.

Он хотел рассказать Дереку об этом. Рассказать всё, и одновременно со страхом признания в нем билось осознание собственной _правоты_. Действительно, почему он не должен хотеть всё объяснить? Кажется, он сошел с ума, что ждал так долго. Почему не прибежал через горы, не разыскал Дерека и прожужжал ему все уши о том, как это здорово — расти среди людей, которые каждые несколько месяцев обращаются в гигантские меховые клубки, и каково это — с детства сражаться за собачьи игрушки в манеже вместе со своими стайными братьями Скоттом и Джексоном. И в каком он был ужасе от своего первого цикла — после всех рассказов, что может полностью потерять себя, когда его поглотят ощущения волчьих органов чувств.

Стайлза обжигал страх быть отвергнутым, поэтому он об этом старался не думать. Дерек поймет. Должен понять, ведь Стайлз ему тоже нужен. А если _нет_ — то у Стайлза ничего не остается, кроме времени, в течение которого он будет убеждать себя в обратном.

Дерек посмотрел прямо на него, и Стайлз затаил дыхание. Взгляд Дерека был таким пронизывающим, что Стайлзу ужасно хотелось перевернуться на спину, подставить мягкое брюхо, открыть шею и умолять о… о _чем угодно_ , до тех пор, пока Дерек не даст ему это. Он заскулил, тихо и несчастно. И даже не понял, что начал дрожать, пока внезапно Дерек не присел рядом с ним у потрескивающего камина и не стал поглаживать его по шее, спине, успокаивая мягким шепотом.

— «Не заставляй меня уходить», — взмолился Стайлз. — «Я не хочу идти. Когда всё закончится, не прогоняй меня».

Дерек обеспокоено нахмурился и тяжело вздохнул. Стайлз перебрался к нему на колени, игнорируя тепло камина, и улегся поудобнее. Он всегда был активным сторонником игнорирования проблем, пока они не рассосутся, так что какой-то своей позитивной частью он надеялся, что маячившая тень надвигающейся катастрофы растает, как дым, еще на подходе.

***

Дни проходили слишком быстро, по мнению Стайлза, и он проводил большинство из них, не отлипая от Дерека, наслаждаясь вниманием и заботой, как изнывающее от тактильного голода дикое животное. Он почти не спал. Ночью Стайлз лежал и не отрывал взгляда от лица Дерека, ловя каждое движение его век. Смотрел, как поднимается и опускается грудная клетка при каждом вдохе и выдохе. Прислушивался к ровному ритму сердца и заставлял себя расслабиться только тогда, когда ритм собственного сердца замедлялся, оно успокаивалось и начинало биться в унисон с сердцем Дерека.

В эти тихие моменты под лунным светом он представлял, что снова человек, и что касается груди Дерека не лапой, а обычной ладонью с реальными пальцами. Представлял, как придвигается ближе и проводит носом по теплой шее Дерека, как шепчет «я хочу быть с тобой» ему на ухо. Представлял, как сворачивается в объятиях Дерека и никуда не уходит, что он может быть счастливым, как был счастлив все эти дни, и может заботиться о Дереке, как тот заботился о нем. 

Чудесная картина.

Но в то же время и неправдоподобная.

Так что утром, ознаменовавшим конец его лунного цикла, когда Стайлз проснулся человеком, то почти не удивился руке, сжимающей его горло, ноже в дюйме от носа и злому взгляду Дерека.

***

Стайлз вжался спиной в матрас, пытаясь уйти от сильной хватки, и закашлялся.

— Блядь…

— Кто ты? И как ты здесь оказался?

— Не могу… взд-дохнуть. Пожалуйста, Ддд… Дерек, — Стайлз закрыл глаза и скомкал простынь в пальцах. — _Не над_ …

Дерек разжал пальцы и встал с кровати, не выпуская из рук большой охотничий нож с длинным лезвием. От него так и сквозило безжалостной собранностью. Стайлз, хрипя, привстал. Растирая саднящее горло, он отвернулся, отчаянно желая уменьшиться в размерах и стараясь не встречаться с Дереком взглядом, чтобы лишний раз не видеть злой стальной блеск.

— Тебе лучше начать говорить, пока я не свинтил твою тупую башку, — предупредил Дерек.

— Из... Извини, мне так жаль, — закашлялся Стайлз, сгорая от смущения, и подтянул простынь на голые колени. Опустил взгляд и наклонил голову, чтобы обнажить шею. — Я думал, что смогу уйти прежде, чем это случится.

— Прежде чем случится что?

Стайлз вздохнул и медленно поднял глаза, заставляя их сверкнуть золотом в утреннем свете. В этот момент услышал, как Дерек затаил дыхание, и его сердце ошеломленно забилось с удвоенной частотой.

— Ты — волк, — глухо произнес он.

Стайлз кивнул, разрываясь между радостью и подавленностью, что Дерек всё понял с полуслова.

— Меня зовут Стайлз.

— Это невозможно.

Стайлз шевельнулся, делая попытку встать, а Дерек напрягся и угрожающе сжал свой нож. Без сомнения, если бы в руках у Дерека было ружье, он бы уже не менее шести раз выстрелил в упор. Медленно встав с кровати, Стайлз подобрал простынь и обернул свои бедра.

— Дай мне всё объяснить, — он поднял руки вверх, показывая ладони. — Я знаю, что это звучит как бред, но пожалуйста... Я не опасен, — Стайлз вздрогнул, когда Дерек насмешливо фыркнул. — Если бы я хотел тебе навредить, я бы давно это сделал. А я не собираюсь этого делать. Я не хочу этого. Пожалуйста, просто…

— Убирайся.

Стайлз замер.

— Что?

— Убирайся. Ты не хочешь мне навредить? Прекрасно. Но я убью тебя, если ты не свалишь отсюда. Прямо сейчас.

— Дерек...

— Я сказал — уходи.

Стайлз успел сделать только один шаг, когда охотничий нож воткнулся в стену недалеко от его головы. Стайлз издал расстроенный скулеж, не успев подавить его в зародыше, отчаянно желая подойти к Дереку и умолять о прощении. Но сдержался, заметался по спальне, сбрасывая простынь и натягивая на себя грязную пару джинсов, которые Дерек кинул вечером на спинку кровати.

Услышав звук шагов, Стайлз повернулся и увидел, что Дерек в руках уже держит ружье.

— У тебя есть пять минут. После этого ты станешь охотничьим трофеем.

Было чертовски больно, но Стайлз кивнул. Он понимал. Как бы не хотелось обратного, но нечто такого следовало ожидать. 

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — глаза Дерека опасно сузились, но Стайлз всё же надеялся, что когда-нибудь тот всё поймет. И разрешит ему вернуться. — Но я рад, что мне встретился именно ты.

Отвернулся и пошел на выход.

Прошло шесть месяцев, прежде чем он снова встретился с Дереком.

Стайлз сделал вид, что ничего не случилось. Это всё упрощало, особенно после того, когда отец впустил его в дом босого, без верхней одежды, замерзшего на морозе, как жалкого щенка, не спрашивая ни о чем. Он просто знал, что-то случилось, он чувствовал на нем чужой запах и видел затравленный взгляд его глаз.

Вместо расспросов отец сжал плечо Стайлза и отправил на второй этаж принять в душ и отдохнуть. Они не говорили об этом и после, и Стайлз попытался заблокировать все воспоминания в своей голове. После нескольких недель он наконец сбросил с себя уныние и даже присоединился к Скотту в нескольких играх по лакроссу на выходных. Взял несколько курсов в местном колледже и вернул свою жизнь в прежнее русло, устроился работать в библиотеку в те дни, когда у него не было занятий, и даже поднасобирал достаточно денег, чтобы снять квартиру в городе.

Но во время циклов Стайлза мучила примитивная тяга, жгучее желание вернуться в небольшую хижину в горах, но он отчаянно боролся. Подавлял свой порыв и побеждал. Контролировать себя с каждым разом становилось гораздо легче, и теперь он мог обращаться не только во время цикла (хотя противиться волку, никуда не бежать в лунный цикл было почти безнадежно). И он гордился тем, что держит контроль лучше Джексона.

Так что, к тому моменту, когда снова увидел Дерека, он спокойно жил в своем маленьком мирке, который построил для себя сам. Если Стайлз и чувствовал себя опустошенным из-за отсутствия кое-кого в своей жизни, то полностью игнорировал это ощущение. Пока однажды вечером, выбравшись из квартиры на пробежку, не взглянул в глаза тому, кого ему так не хватало.

— Дерек? — Стайлз чуть не упал обратно в дверной проем и только в последнюю секунду успел схватиться пальцами за дверной косяк с такой силой, что побелели суставы. — Что ты тут делаешь?

Дерек дернулся, и Стайлз разглядел в его глазах плещущиеся неуверенность и страх. Но было там еще кое-что, что-то похожее на то, что сжирало Стайлза с тех самых пор, как Дерек вынес его из леса. Что-то, что могло заполнить зияющую пустоту внутри и закупорить ее непробиваемыми пластинами.

Не задумываясь, Стайлз кинулся к Дереку, прижимаясь тесно-тесно и дрожа от пережитых гребанных волнений. Дерек на мгновение замер натянутой струной, а потом расслабился, поднимая руки вверх и уверенно обнимая Стайлза.

— Я не знаю, что я тут делаю, — ответил он, и Стайлз рассмеялся.

— Я знаю, я знаю — это что-то вроде волчьих штук. Но это не значит, что ты станешь одним из нас, — поспешно выпалил Стайлз, когда Дерек застыл в его руках. — Просто… ты — мой, понимаешь?

И Стайлз рассказал про пары. Он понимал, что для людей это всего лишь красивая сказка. Люди, конечно, чувствовали _что-то_ , когда встречались с партнером, который готов был провести с ними остаток жизни, но сами могли притяжение игнорировать и даже забывать. Для волков же, таких, как Стайлз, это было не так просто.

Дерек осторожно отступил, удерживая Стайлза на расстоянии вытянутой руки.

— Ты — волк.

Стайлз кивнул.

— Ага. Но я также и парень. Неплохой парень. Я не кусаюсь — ну, немного. И клянусь, не будет никакого узла, — Дерек закатил глаза, и Стайлз пристыжено прикрыл ладонью лицо. — То есть, блядь… я хотел сказать, чтобы ты не волновался по этому поводу, ведь я омега и буду сниз… Господи, а мы ведь не добрались до этого этапа. Мы же не встречаемся…

— Стайлз… — прервал его Дерек. Стайлз взглянул на него сквозь пальцы и расслабился, поймав легкую, смущенную улыбку в свой адрес. — Просто… заканчивай!

— Да! Да, хорошо. Думаю, я с этим справлюсь.


End file.
